My Gentle Nameless Song
by Loving New Dawn
Summary: Len recieves an unfortunate phone call that sends him into a depression and only has a small tune for comfort. LenXRin. Based Len's: Nameless Song. R


**Dear Readers,**

**I was sitting down reading, my parents were at work, my sister was at work and I felt lonely and I just started think of Nameless Song. So the lyrics are from 'Nameless Song [ENGLISH FANDUB]' by x0S0a0m0x on Youtube. Original Song by Len Kagamine**

**My Gentle Nameless Song**

_Here I am, alone, once more, by myself…_

My day had been terrible. My parent's work has taken them out of the country, and they're not going to be back for another week and to make matters worse, my girlfriend Rin, she was always sickly and she passed away in her sleep, I got the call this morning:

FLASHBACK:

Ring…Ring…Click

'Hello, Kagamine Len speaking.'

['Hi Len. It's Rin's mother, we have some unfortunate news. Rin took a turn for the worst last night, so we took her to the hospital, but she passed away in her sleep.']

'What?! No! It can't be true!'

['I'm sorry Len. We'll call another time with the details of her funeral. Good Bye.']

'Thanks. Bye.'

Click…beep…beep…beep…

So to sum up, I feel like crap.

_In this room, I watch the sun going down…_

My room was orange because of the sunset. The colour orange reminded me of Rin, it was her favourite colour. Rin also loved the sunset.

I sat down on my windowsill staring off at the horizon. All I could see was Rin's angelic smile. A tear ran down the side of my face.

'You would have loved today's sunset Rin. It's even better than all the others. Probably because you're up there, making the world shine.' I said towards the sky. 'Rin, why? I'm so lonely!'

_Loneliness, it's suddenly, I feel it growing into a melody,_

I just sat there, my mind filled with Rin, then thoughts on loneliness, then nothing at all.

There were no sounds, no cars, no children playing on the street, no arguing couple next door, no TV, no radio, nothing. I didn't blink, didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't drink. Just sat in silence.

I then heard a faint sound, I ignored it. The sound slowly turned into a melody, the melody Rin used to hum. But where was it coming from? I looked around, there was no one. No one inside the house or outside. Then I realized, I was humming it.

_This so called Nameless Song that I always sing…_

Not paying attention to time, not paying attention the world going by. I just sat on my windowsill and hummed my song. I didn't see the night fall, or the sunrise break. I didn't even notice when it came back to afternoon, to Rin's sunset.

_This tune of mine that has no words…_

I didn't listen to my phone ring. I didn't listen to the shouting of people outside looking for me. I stayed in my own world with only my song for company. I didn't add piano, guitar or words. I just hummed. The world meant nothing to me.

_No one can hear, just me, only me, my song…_

Today, I couldn't ignore the shouting. It brought me out of my world. I looked down, I saw Rin's mother shouting out my name and crying. I looked away. 'They just want my song. They can't have it. No one can hear me; it's only for me, my song.'

_Here I am, alone, once more, by myself…_

I remained in my spot. Ignored my dried out throat, ignored the grumbling of stomach. I am alone. No one cares. No one needs me. The only thing I have is my song. It cannot be taken away. I am by myself with my song.

_In this room, I watch the street lights come on…_

The yelling had returned. It dragged me from my world once more. This time when I looked, the sky was dark, the street lights were flashing on, and I saw Rin's father. He was also yelling for me, but instead of crying, he was sticking pieces of paper to the street lights, I looked at the paper:

MISSING:

LEN KAGAMINE

14 YEARS OLD

BLONDE HAIR, BLUE EYES

MISSING NOW FOR 4 DAYS

ANY INFORMATION, PLEASE CALL: 048 622 5643

_Silently, here, silently, it's too much for me, I break into a melody…_

It's been four days? Four days since Rin died, since my parents left on their business trip. The silence returned. No cars, no children, no fights, no TV, no radio. Again, my tune starts in my head.

_This so called Nameless Song that I always sing…_

I watched the night fall, and sunrise break. Is this what has happened? My world has shrunk. My world is my song. I will not add words. My eyes had not closed in what now was five days.

_I feel it, filling the room, with soft and gentle song…_

My throat continued to dry out. My stomach continued to grumble. I continued to ignore. With much effort, I placed my hand on my chest, I felt my heartbeat, it is slow and weak. I don't care anymore. I began to hum again. My comfort. My Song.

_No one else will need to hear,_ _this worthless tune, just me, only me, my song…_

I saw a group of people outside my house. They were surrounding my picture with candles and flowers. Day six since Rin's death comes to and end. I continued to hum. This tune was soft.

My heartbeat was slowing.

No one would have been able to contact my parents at this time; they don't take phones on their business trips. They don't like distractions. That's why they don't take me either. I'm a distraction.

I couldn't hang on anymore. I'll be able to see Rin again.

My Gentle Nameless Song came to an end.

**The Next Day**

'Len! We're home!' A woman shouted as she walked through the door to the Kagamine Household.

'Where's Len?' A man asked.

'I don't know. I'm gonna go check his room. He might be asleep.'

These people are Len's parents. They didn't see the posters saying there son is missing. They didn't see the flowers or candles on they're doorstep.

Len's mother walked up the stairs and opened Len's bedroom door. 'AHH!' Len's father came running.

'What is it?' He asked, but his question was answered by the sight before his eyes. His wife was sitting on the floor, crying into her hands, and on the windowsill of the room…was Len. Len didn't greet them. Len had passed away.

When Len's mother looked closer to Len's face, she stopped crying, and smiled.

Len had died smiling.

**A/N: So what you think? Too long? Please review.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Loving New Dawn.**


End file.
